Life & Loss
by Seruna
Summary: The child Syluna Midori survives an Assassin attack on her family, but finds herself hardly safe. How will she react to the incidents that are set in motion and she is is pulled into? Rated M for possible later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Faith

"No, MOM!", I yelled, screamed to my lungs extend, until I heard my voice was only a sore piece of it's usual, loud self.

The ship was sinking. I knew that. I saw my Mom falling over the railing, into the cold, deep water that gushed against the ship."No...no...Mooooom!" I yelled, my short legs carrieng me towards the railing where she had fallen off. I only saw her blonde hair drift deeper into the water, her arms struggling to keep her up, but...

Strong hands picked me up, pulled be away forcefully. I sobbed, I cried, I screamed. But the noises I made only drifted away in the chaos that was all around me.

The strong arms turned me around, the hands closing in on my fragile, little arms.

"Syluna, survive. This is important." But I cried, I sobbed, I struggled.

"Mom's down there, you need to help her, she can't swim!" I cried.

Tears formed in his eyes, sparkling in the gleaming lights of the fire that somehow now devoured the ship, but it was only for a mere second. His grip tightened, his eyes fierce, determined, strong.

"Listen!", he yelled, and I was too shocked to move, to yield or cry. He had never screamed like that, never …

"This is important Syluna! If we die here, you will have to carry this information to Master Togo, do you understand? Mommy died for this, she gave it her all, so do not let her sacrafice be in vain!"

I was so shocked, the heat of the flames now reached my cold body. My father glanced back once, then he tried to spot any kind of confirmation in my eyes.

"Y...yes, daddy." I said. His face held no expression. He gave me something, I didn't pay much attention to it though. Then he smiled, picked me up, and ran towards the little ship that had come to safe us. He then held me closely in his arms, protecting me, but also blocking my sight. I cried and sobbed. And then...

I sat up immideatly, the memories crushing down on me. But there was much less detail. I still remembered the heat of the flames, still remembered my despair, the drifting blonde hair of my mother in the dark, cold water...

"So, you are finally awake.", a warm voice noticed. My eyes darted to the side and I almost jumped at the sudden noise.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you, in no way what-so-ever."

I relaxed a bit, but I was still alert. "Then state your purpose.", I said, coolly. I did not recognise my own voice. It was much rougher, colder, much older.

"Such a well-spoken person. My name is Togo, Master Togo, mind you." The man finally stood up. He had been sitting on a chair just beside my bed, his presence was almost marked perfectly invisible.

"Master Togo...", I repeated, much more to myself than to anyone else. The name rang a bell, a big one. It cause uneasiness inside of me.

"Your Name is Syluna Midori. You were found at the shores of Shing Jea Island. I heard your transport had an unfortunate...accident." I listened closely. The words he spoke were true, although his accentuation on 'accident' seemed fishy to me.

"Accident? You mean, the ship? And what are these memories?", I asked. He shifted a bit at my questions and walked across the room. Meanwhile, he spoke, "No, I mean the ship that came to your rescue. It sank as well." When he stopped, his speech also paused. My eyes followed him. I was getting impatient. He had all the answers I seemed to need, and he was delaying them. Was he being sadistic and enjoying his power over me?

"Sank, how?" I asked. He span around, looked deep into my eye. His eyes were deep, much like my fathers. The light reflected in them seemed to heighten.

"I would love to know.", he finally said in a low voice. I blinked. The ship I was on...we were rescued...and then? What happened then? I looked at my hand. I had folded them in my lap, pinching my nails nervously. _What happened on the rescue boat? And where's dad?_, I thought. When I looked back up, initializing the next question on my lips, he stopped me.

"Your father...Takashiro...He's dead."

My body went cold, ice cold. It was really hard to breathe somehow.

"_Dead? How? Why? This can't be...", _I thought.

Master Togo scrutinised me. He seemed somewhat sad, but he stayed firm and distant. I felt the tears forming in my eyes and I had the burning desire to let them out, let out a cry of frustration, to let out the pain. But I kept it in. Kept it all in.

"Where is the body?", I asked. My voice was shaking.

"I am aware that you must be very interested in these matters, but we should postpone any such encounters, for now.", he said in a low voice. My head shot up and I looked at him with all the hurt and hate I could muster.

"This was not a question to inquire your opinion, Master Togo. This is a family matter, _mine, _and if you are to stop me, I will have to force my way through you."

He seemed fascinated by the hatred, the word, but he seemed hardly intimidated.

"I will ignore these insults and act as though there were none.", he said coolly.

"I will not be ignored!", I roared and stood up from the bed, removing the blanket and throwing it across the room. Master Togo took only notice of it was though it was a fly going about.

When I tried to take a step to him, to grab him by his collar, I felt how the ground turned upside down, the world was completely out of focus, and suddenly I fell onto the cold wooden floor with a loud shriek. My body didn't act according to any of my orders, as if it was numb.

"What have you done to me?!", I screamed, helpless like a turtle on its back. I heard him sigh and I saw his feet in front of my face, then, surprisingly, he took both my arms and helped me up easily. He then held me up, until I steadied myself.

"I, for one, have done nothing to you. On the other hand, time has taken its toll." I frowned, but the I noticed. I was bigger, much bigger than before. My hands were large compared to before, when I was a child. I looked down at myself, realising the horrible state I was in.

"What...what is this?", I said, my voice suddenly weak, like my legs. I was shaking heavily.

"I think you should trust me and sit down. Let's have some tea." I did not have any strenght left to disobey, it seemed. I just sat down on the bed, more like fell onto it and stared at me hands, me long nails, examined my long, blonde hair, my long, straight legs, my grown chest...it was all so much different. Master Togo then disrupted my thought and pushed a cup of hot tea into my hand. Its steam got into my eyes, but it smelled nice and relaxing. But I still had trouble holding the cup, I was shaking too much.

Master Togo looked at me once more before he began.

"We have found the body of your father, but I must say, the remains are rather unpleasant." He took a sip form his cup, as if the heat did not burn his mouth at all. He seemed rather composed and relaxed, to be honest.

"And the issue with your body...well, it was a very difficult procedure. You see, it seems the reason the ship sank was due to a very thorough plan, initiated and performed by professionally trained assassins. They sank the ship and intercepted the rescue boat, killing your father in the process."

I felt the tears again, but I pushed them back. I had to listen, to concentrate.

"It seems there was a rough and heavy fight, in which they were unable to completely annihilate you. You fell from the rescue ship, so it seems, and stranded here. Luckily, villagers found you and reported this incident immediately. But..." He paused, but I could tell that wasn't the end of any unpleasant events I had gone through, which I only partly remembered.

He sighed, he looked down onto his feet, as if they could steady his composure.

"But you were at the verge of death. Your physical injuries were major, life-threatening at least. We could not save your body. But we were ably to preserve your will, your soul – into another being. A village girl that had recently died of a heart disease. The parents volunteered her, because they knew how important this is."

I looked up. "Important? How?", I asked.

He sighed deeply. He seemed to have had everything prepared, any response, any reaction...but I could see the strain in his face.

"As I said, this was a thorough operation, not a mere pirate attack. They were definatly after your mother and father, and you. Your father came here due to a close, old friendship we both have. He had information on a very complex and important matter that is about to threaten our very existence. Hence, this missions was camouflaged as a Merchant's transport, but it did not work."

He told the truth. I could hear his sincerity when he spoke of my father and this evil they both tried to figure out and struggle against.

"But why go to these lengths to preserve me? I hold no such information.", I said.

Master Togos eyes pierced mine. For a moment it felt like he was touching the very soul, but I pushed back the feeling. It was like an ice-cold grasp, clutching your very existence.

He seemed surprised.

"Very impressive, to push me back. But I am sorry, I did not mean to be so rough. I wanted to test the sincerity. Because I believe Takashiro would have not died without putting his faith and hopes in you."

I was startled. To imagine that Master Togo knew my father so well as to assume, correctly, that my father and I had shared a great bond, seemed unreal. But sadly, I could not remember anything such as important information I was supposed to remember, nothing at all.

"You were friends, how?", I asked. Master Togo seemed to smile for the very first time. "Right here, child. This is the Shing Jea Monastary, a place where the most excellent of the elite come to study. We both studied here."

"_This is where my father studied"_, I thought.

I glanced at Master Togo, trying to read his expression.

"What...happens now?", I asked, a bit sad. I could not help at all. My body was not the same, my conciousness wasn't the same, even though I was to be around 8 years old now. But by now, I seemed like a fragile, Teenage woman that was still a bit short. And not only that, but my conciousness had evolved fast – my ability to think and comprehend were that of an ordinary, bright teenager, while I was still supposed to be a kid. A small, innocent child, the child of two people who died protection me, and a cause.

"We will see to it that you will become one with mind and body. Since I am a Ritualist, I can feel the struggle between your childish self against your current state."

"_A Ritualist? What is that?"_**, **I thought.

"We will then test your capabilities, to see if you are worthy of this Monastary."

"And if I am not?", I asked. Somehow I felt lost, like I was being tested, from now on onward.

"I will not accept any such words from Takashiros daughter. I am very much certain he has trained you, even if you haven't noticed. I have full faith in his and your abilities."

I felt the tears once again. Why did they have this much faith? Why were they so trusting?

But I couldn't stop them this time. So I sobbed and sniffed. The tea was still steaming hot in my hands, but once I had stopped sobbing, they were finally steady and did not shake anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**Chapter 2: Trust**

The first things I learned to do were walk, grab and run. This was pretty basic, or at least so I thought. But the feet were so weird, so _alien_. How would I ever get used to that?

So, like a grandmother, I had gotten a staff I could use to support my weight. But grabbing it was one of my problems too. It was like learning three languages of a different race, but all of them had similar grammar and words.

It was my third day here, and it already felt like an eternity. I got up, putting my feet on the ground. It was cold, like the usual, but at least I had a pretty good feeling by now. Master Togo came by once in a while, but he seemed very busy. There were rumours of people missing all over Shing Jea and the mainland. Shing Jea was just a small Island, but I had come to learn that if is a very beautiful place.

I stood up, but I stumbled when someone unexpectedly came in. It was so silent that I only saw the door move, see it slide to the side.

There was a boy in the doorway, two heads taller than me. He carried a great variety of daggers and small blades on his body, but his attire seemed rather comfortable.

When he saw me stumbling, he just merely grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back until I stood steady on both my feet.

"Master Togo sends me.", he then finally said. His eyes are dark orbs, his hair has a raven colour. I couldn't help but think he should at least try brushing it.

I felt his gaze on my, trailing down me body, studying every inch.

"Master has mentioned that you have a fragile form, and need...assistance." His words seemed neutral, but there was a bit of cold in it too. His aura was dark and it gave me the feeling of being in terrible danger. His cold gaze met my eyes and I couldn't help but shiver. How could someone have such cold eyes?

I reluctantly nodded after a while, since he seemed to be waiting for an answer. He then seemed to surpress a sigh, and stiffened a bit.

"I am then your assistant, for now." He seemed to be looking forward to the end of this already, but I couldn't say I wasn't. But if Master Togo said this was best, then it was.

He stood there silently, he had let go of me a while ago. He seemed like a statue, waiting to come alive to a sound that I make.

"I...", I whispered. Somehow, for some reason, this felt very awkward. Was I supposed to order him around? Was that how it worked? The childish me instantly giggled at the thought, creating some stupid ideas of what to order him to do.

But I had a better idea.

"I was going to take a walk.", I said. He stared at me, then nodded only so slightly. He then made way and let me pass, without another word.

I passed him and walked straight outside. By now, I knew a bit about the Monastary, its students, and its purpose. There were also some merchants here, mostly farmers. There were many guards as well, but I had never seen them move. They only stood there, from day to night.

I walked very slowly, and every now and then I glanced at the boy, who seemed very unhappy about his current task. I chuckled. This was pretty much like watching an old lady, very time-taking and boring. He did not miss this.

"What is causing this state of...amusement?", he asked.

"Realisation, I guess.", I said. He seemed rather taken aback, but didn't ask. All in all, he seemed to be very quiet, and I asked myself why that was. Master Togo had told me about the Professions that were taught here. If I were to trust my instincts, he was either a weapon-fanatic Necromancer or an Assassin.

No matter which it was, both were cruel, but professional. I stood still for a moment and studied him a bit, but it felt wrong to be staring at him, since he was also staring at me. He had been staring the whole time, as if he was waiting for me to trip. It was as though he was waiting for me to fail.

"I didn't catch your name."; I then said, hoping he would not just nod in silence and not say anything further, but then again, I was expecting just that.

"I see.", he said and was silent. Just as I had thought. I shrugged and kept going. It was getting easier to walk and the staff seemed really light by now. The feeling in my fingers had begun to return, and I could by now even hold little thing just in between my fingers, like a sheet of parchment. I was quite happy about that, too. But the presence of my new...assistant..made be nervous, anxious even. But talking to him seemed like a waste of time, so I just tried to ignore his presence, which I hardly felt to begin with. He marked it perfectly, and I only noticed him when I looked at him.

"Shintou!", some yelled from the other side of the market. A boy wearing the same attire as my assistant, was waving his hand towards me. I looked at my assistant, who then seemed very uneasy.

So his name was Shintou, that was good to know.

The boy who was waving at us came through the crowd of merchants towards us, until he was standing right beside us.

"Have you heard? Headmaster Lee seems to have a special assignment, and only one of our class is allowed to have it! It's a very special assignment, they say!", he seemed very excited. Shintou on the other hand seemed more and more annoyed, but he still was silent, until he finally spoke, much to my surprise.

"I know. I was chosen to see this...'special 'assignment through." He didn't look at me, but it was clear that assisting me was that 'special assignment'.

"Oh...", the other boy said. Now that I looked closely, Shintou and the boy seemed to be the same age, but they were not adults yet. Just teenagers. _"Like me."_, I noticed.

The boy then turned to look at me, he had been rather...'unaware' of my presence before.

"So, this is...it?", he asked. _"It?"_, I thought, blushing a deep red. I wasn't just a mere assignment, or at least I didn't like the thought.

"M..my name is Syluna.", I said, nervous. The boy seemed surprised.

"I see...well, have fun baby-sititng, Shintou! Good thing I am only half as good as you, ha!", he said, laughing and went away.

I bit my lip, feeling like a discarded piece of paper. Shintou himself though showed no emotion what-so-ever. He looked rather composed, there was no anger nor annoyance in his face.

Although it was quite loud on the market, I still couldn't bring myself to speak louder than a whisper.

"This my seem like a rather troublesome assignment to you. I feel you are...too qualified for this.", I whispered. I wasn't sure if he even heard, but I somehow felt his gaze on me.

"I will not discard my assignment. Having patience and endurance is a very rare, and hard to obtain trait. I think the Headmaster Lee knew I was lacking exactly this. But thanks to my friend Tao here, I realised what this assignment is about. Therefore, I am honoured to assist you."

I felt the blush returning. I had not exactly thought that far, or what might be going on in his head.

"T...thank you, I guess...", I said. I looked across the market, noticing a small, but rather scary group of people checking stands. Some had weapons that looked brutal and sadistic, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. They were currently at the stand of an old farmer, who was selling some weird fruits and fabric. They seemed to be threatening him, but a glance towards the guards told me they were not going to interfere. I started to walk towards the stand, completely forgetting that I had a hard time walking at all.

Since I was pretty small for a 'girl my age', they seemed big, rather enormous.

"So, you say that the Crimson Skull is responsible for your lack of wares? Is that it?" Said the biggest one of them. His head was bald, his belly enormous, but what was the most intimidating was the jagged blade he had on his back.

"I...I...yes...You see, they have...", the farmer tried to explain, the anxiety clearly in his face and words.

"Stop apologizing, old man!", another of them roared. That was it, my fear had passed, and I stood right beside them.

"Stop this immediately!", I said with all the authority I could muster. It took them a few seconds to see who had dared to interrupt their 'trade'. When they set their eyes on me though, they only blinked at each other and began laughing.

"You...oh my, yes, sure, my lady. Let me show you what we do to unpleasent flies." He then took his sword from his back and my heart seemed still. With a fast, swift movement he cut the staff I held with both my hands, and I almost fell, if Shintou had not caught me.

They roared with laughter.

"An immobile girl like you should mind her own business!", the laughed. I tried steadying myself, but somehow my legs seemed to shake too much.

"Look, the lidle midget is shaking. Aww, Keto, you went too far!", another roared, laughing.

I grit my teeth. The humilation was great, but what frustrated me the most was that my body couldn't handly this anxiety at all. My heart began to race very fast, it was hard to breathe. I held onto Shintous arms, which tried to keep me balanced. With the last strenght I could muster, I said, "I said to stop this immediately.", I tried to sounds as deadly and cold as I could, but I guess that would hardly be intimidating. Somehow, it was getting really hot, but it was only spring. I was breathing very heavy now.

"That does it, midget.", one of them said. I couldn't exactly see what he was doing, because my sight was getting blurry as well.

It seemed he tried to come at me and grab me by the collar, but the hot, sticky hand only grabbed me for a second, until it was cut off. He roared in pain, and he held the bleeding piece of flesh in his other hand.

"You...you little...!", he roared, the agony and anger mixing in his eyes, leaving a killing intend. I was too shocked to move at all. The hand that had grabbed me was lying at my feet on the ground, lifeless.

"I am asking you politely to leave here and not touch my Mistress again.", Shintou said, coolly, deadly.

"As if!", the guy roared, and rushed at me. But before he reached me, I felt how Shintou pulled me to the left, out of his range. But this guy's rage was making him into a beast, and his comrades pulled their weapons. My eyes glanced towards the Guards, but they either didn't notice, or chose not to do anything. Shintou then pushed me shoulders downward, and my legs gave in thankfully. I just sat down trying to catch my breath. There was a searing pain coming from where my heat was. It made me immobile, my breath was rapid.

"_I understand I am anxious...but what is this?!"_, I thought. Okay, clearly my body wasn't at it's best, but just some stress shouldn't wear me out like this! But then I remembered...

_**"….But you were at the verge of death. Your physical injuries were major, life-threatening at least. We could not save your body. But we were ably to preserve your will, your soul – into another being. A village girl that had recently died of a heart disease. The parents volunteered her, because they knew how important this is."**_

Which meant...this physical weakness was caused from the body. A Heart-disease.

I looked up at Shintous back. He had to handle the mess I made. Now that I was only a hindrance to him, I felt stupid, useless, to say the least. What did I think I could do? Help this old man, go against these brutes? Had I been that stupid?

One of them moved against Shintou, but he only moved swiftly around him, and broke the guy's arm, as if it was child's play. Shintou moved so gracefully, so fast that is was mesmerising to watch. I watched as he made the biggest of them trip and fall onto the ground, but instead of getting up to charge at Shintou, he extended his arm and grabbed my leg.

I couldn't even scream, just a short, high shriek escaped me mouth. My heart was racing so fast, it was painful. The guy held me up, hanging with my head towards the ground.

"Stop this madness, you little piece of shit!", the big one roared. My head was spinning. I was so dizzy...Shintou whirled around. His face held no emotion whatsoever. He showed no sign of concern as well.

"Retreat your little assassin ass to your Headmaster, you midget!", the guy spat. He swang me a bit so that I hit my head on one of the market chariots that was standing around. The pain was throbbing hard on my head, I felt something warm drip down from my head onto the ground.

"Or I'll slice your little mistress's throat, right here!", he roared, his sword as an indication on my throat.

Why exactly where the guards not helping? Why wasn't anyone helping? There was a crowd alright, they all looked stunned, worried, nervous. But none dared to interfere. _"__Why?!"_, I thought. He swang me again and I banged so hard against the chariot that my sight went black for a few seconds. With the blood rushing to my head the pain was overwhelming. When my sight returned a bit blurry. Shintou had not moved. The little group of Brutals had gathered where the guy was holding me. They all seemed injured or crippled, some were bleeding as well. But their fury and anger seemed infinite.

"G...go Shintou...It's my fault after all...", I coughed. The blood was dripping down faster now. Shintou didn't move.

"Move midget...", the guy who was holding me, Keto, said. Shintou met my gaze, bowed down.

"As you wish, mistress.", he said. On his posiiton appeared a great amount of smoke and when it lifted, he was gone. My heart felt heavy, not to mention the pain it was causing. Keto then threw me me onto the ground, where I just lay and coughed. My hands were shaking so much, I couldn't lift my body with them. I couldn't even crawl, but then again, I had too much pride to do such a thing.

"_It hurts..."_, I thought. I felt someone grab my neck and turn me around, only to lift me up by my throat.

"And now, to you, little hero.", he said, a big, wide smile on his face.

"_Great..."_, I thought. "Make it fast...will you?", I said, sounding much more confidant than I felt. He only smirked. "You still think you can have a bargain with us? Look at you miserable piece of scum. With your pet dog gone, you're just an immobile girl. But hey...You don't look bad, even though you're a mess."

My heart was pounding hard now. I felt the fear grow inside me, but instead that it overwhelmed me and gave in to the desire to whimper, cry and sob, I felt something else, deep deep down. It was anger. So much anger and frustration that is overwhelmed the fear. I grabbed his arms and looked deep into his eyes. He seemed rather surprised.

"I will not be your toy, you scum."; I said, strong, coolly. I surprised even myself.

"We'll see.", he said, grinning.

"_Shintou_..._by the six gods, help me!"_, I thought. But I remembered he was long gone. Because I ordered him to. The pain was getting too much. My sight grew dark, my lungs were crying for air, which Keto was blocking. I felt myself drifting deep, deep past my conciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Confidence

When I finally was able to breathe again, my lungs felt as though someone had poured hot water into them. _"Like the tea master Togo gave me..."_, I thought. I groaned and blinked a few times. _"Where am I?"_, I wondered. But then I recognised the place, and the memories came back once again. This was the market, where I had, foolishly, tried to stop an old farmer from being...'bullied'?

I must've been completely stupid, and then to even send Shintou, the only hope for me to get out alive, away...

But wait.

I was alive.

I sat up, holding a hand onto the wound on my head, which wasn't bleeding anymore. The bleeding had stopped, it seemed. When I sat up, I saw Keto's face in front of me feet.

I shrieked loudly. It was his head. Only his head lay there, right in front of me feet.

"Wha...", my voice broke. What I remembered last and what I saw now...what had happened?

I shivered, looking into those eyes. In them was preserved the fear they held before death. But then my sight was dark, someone held their hand in front of my eyes.

"I am sorry for my delay, mistress.", a voice I recognised said. It was Shintou.

"Wh...what happened?", I asked.

"Please, do not concern yourself with any such trivial matters.", he said coolly. How could he be so cold? Maybe it was just a matter of perspective, or practice. "Please, Shintou. I want to know.", I said, still blinded by his hand. I felt his other arm around my shoulders, lifting me up on my feet. He then even lifted his hand on my eyes. My skin remembered the cold touch even minutes later.

I couldn't see exactly what had happened to the bodies, but only the amount of red told me it must be a terrible sight. But when I shoved Shintou aside, even though I only shoved with the little bit of power I had, he didn't resist. What I saw before me was hardly a massacre as I had thought. Rather, Keto seemed to be the very exception. The others were held down by guards who had finally come to do their duties. They were held down and tied tight with ropes and carried away forcefully.

"Why did they kill Keto?", I asked Shintou and glanced at him. He looked at me with a rather empty look, but his expression seemed rather incomprehensible.

"Because I told him not to touch Mistress, and he still dared to.", he stated.

"But...the guards didn't know you said that.", I said. Shintou's gaze then struck me deep and I instantly knew two things: He had killed Keto, and he was a deadly Assassin. I couldn't hold his gaze, so I strayed to the side.

"I...I see.", I whispered. My heart-ache had lessened, but my headache was still a heavy pounding in my head.

"T...thank you, Shintou." I didn't dare look at him again, his gaze was too strong. His eyes were penetrating and deep. But also empty. It was 'this' they made when they trained people here. This Monastery made Assassins. Maybe even the ones that had killed my father.

At this realisation I felt a shiver down my spine. All the weapons Shintou carried, his abilities...and he didn't have a scratch at all.

"Syluna!", a voice called. I turned around to see Master Togo, behind him followed a few other people, dressed in high-class fabric. They seemed to be some sort of nobles.

"Master Togo...", I noticed, and bowed slowly, but sincerely. I had by now realised what the role of Master Togo was and what power he held. This was the least I could do to show my respects.

"I heard. Shintou informed me, and of your order. That was rather hasty and selfless of you.", he said. "And now, stop bowing. Show Headmaster Amara your wound." I stood up straight and a woman came forth, who had pale skin and pitch-black hair. It was tied in a high knot on the back of her head.

"Still child, let me examine this at a more quiet place.", she said and nodded towards Shintou, who then just picked me up on his arms and carried me after Amara.

The last I saw of the market was a crowd of people, who were now standing around Master Togo. They seemed a bit disturbed, but Master Togo was composed as always.

We then entered a building, not far from the Market, which was cool and somewhat soothing my troubled mind.

"What is this place?", I asked Shintou. I had decided not to get all fuzzy about him carrying me and not to be girly about it.

"The house of healing. This is where Headmaster Amara partly trains her students, the Monks. People come here to be mended. You could say this is our hospital."

"I see." We were silent after that. He kept following Headmaster Amara until she had reached a room to her liking. "This way, if you were so kind.", she said, and Shintou carried me towards a bed with white sheets. When he let me down I felt it was very comfortable and relaxed. This place seemed amazing. The air seemed to hum with spiritual energy and the silence took the troubles away.

"Now, let me take a look. Shintou, leave the room. You will be called for if you are needed again.", she said. She sounded stern, very direct, as if she disliked Shintou. But Shintou didn't show any kind of uneasiness.

"As you wish."

"S..Shintou!", I intervened. He had already almost reached the door when he looked back, his black, dark eyes fixated on me.

"T...thank you. Would you...just wait outside?", I asked. My voice seemed to tremble, and I wondered why. Maybe I wasn't good at bossing him around like Headmaster Amara had done just now. He blinked and seemed confused, but then he nodded.

"As you wish.", he then left the room and closed the door behind him silently.

"What a good boy.", Headmaster Amara said, a tone of sarcasm and spite in it it.

"Why do you dislike him?", I asked. She had only looked at my injuries all this time, but now her brown eyes met mine.

"It is rather a matter of principle, Miss Midori. You see, we Monks have a duty to preserve and save life, at all costs. Assassins are the complete opposite. They live to kill, annihilate, with all their abilities. They extinguish life, we preserve it."

"_So they are opposites..."_, I thought. No wonder she doesn't like him, or rather, his profession. But then again, he chose it. _"Or did he?"_

"But...isn't that exactly why Jing and Jang exist? They are opposites as well. They balance each other.", I said, thinking about what my father had told me about philosophy and history. Headmaster Amara stopped then.

"I...guess.", she said, but I could see she was clearly thinking about it. Maybe she wasn't thinking about it, but rather I had hit a nerve?

"I...I am sorry if I am troubling you, Headmaster Amara, it was not my intention to..."

"It is quite alright, Miss Midori. You see, we never stop learning. It is good to have a new perspective on things, once in a while. It keeps your mind flexible." My face flushed red. Again, there was an answer today I had not anticipated. How come my words seemed to ring into deeper thoughts than I had originally intended?

"I...I see.", I said, blushing deeply. Headmaster Amara then examined me a bit longer, and then excused herself, looking for one of her students. Of course, she wouldn't do all the work by herself, I wasn't that much of an important person after all. Thinking about it, the fuss they made over me was rather ridiculous. The information master Togo had hoped for was gone, I had nothing to give him. My memories were only a blur, and all I could do now was to live on, and survive.

My thoughts were interrupted when a male, bald man walked in. He seemed hardly any older than me, but his attire showed he was a monk. He had a blue tattoo on his head that were strange symbols I was unable to read. He smiled warmly at me and I immediately had to think of Shintous cold glare as a comparison. They really were opposites.

"Hello, my name is Wang Li. Headmaster Amara informed me about your condition. Please relax and let me handle the injuries." He stepped closer and reached for my hand, which I gave him only with a little delay.

"S..sure.", I said. He nodded and smiled warmly again. "Injuries like this are not that uncommon, although I have heard the story of how you acquired it. I must say, that was rather brave, considering the condition you are in."

"Th...there's no such thing. I acted rashly, and put Shintou in danger as well. It was stupid of me to think I could handle that myself. Don't praise my stupidity." Once I spoke the words, they felt like a stone was put on top of my heart. Yes, I had acted rashly, and stupidly. How could I have been so stupid?

"You are too modest, Miss Midori. I think your perspective should be another. You see, such a trait may also be considered as great bravery. You have seen the people on the market. They were astonished, fascinated by your deed. You see, this trait has become very, very rare these days. It's a treasure to keep and cherish, not to put down.", he said and smiled down on me.

Like so many times that day, I blushed deeply.

"Thank you...I guess.", I said. I had clearly not thought of it that way. Yes, at first I had only thought of helping the old farmer, but I had not thought it through, had not taken my abilities into account...I still couldn't rid myself of the thought that this had been a very foolish, but now also somewhat brave, idea.

"I will now speak an ancient language, please do not be disturbed by the words. Just relax yourself.", he said and I nodded. He then began to speak, but instead of thinking _"What is he saying?"_, I knew what he was trying to do. He was casting a spell. To know that, one must not be a genius. But I knew he was casting a spell called 'Mend Condition'. I closed my eyes as the words calmed my mind and body and I relaxed. My headache was getting better, and I felt his warm hand on my head, healing the wound. It was a great, serene moment. But then, the moment harmony ended abruptly, and I looked up at him, startled.

He seemed rather astonished and looked at me surprised.

"How do you know the ancient words?", he asked.

"What? What do you mean?", I asked, baffled.

"You...you spoke the incantation yourself."

I shook my head. "I didn't say a word..." Or did I? How could I know? Maybe some unconscious part of me knew this language, maybe I had learnt It before.

He only looked down at me a few more seconds and then continued. But I didn't feel the same harmony again. My thoughts were too disturbed. If, by some chance, I had learnt this 'language', then where would I have done that?

But then I remembered: My mother, Chan Midori...She had been a Monk as well. I remembered the many days we had spent reading the books, looking at herbs, extracting their most precious substances and creating medicine. I only now remembered...

I grabbed Wang Li's hand. He was surprised and looked at me startled.

"I have a request to make...Could you tell Headmaster Amara...I want to become a Monk."


End file.
